


Inside These Walls

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World enough and time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside These Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angearia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/gifts).



> Written for Angearia's prompt - Illyria; 'world enough and time' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

Before, the world had lain at her feet, ready to be conquered should she wish it; she'd been content with her kingdom as it was, where her power was stable, because after all there would always be time to conquer more.

But, of course, now all she was left with was this room, not owned so much as _rented_ by a vampire who gave her tenancy, as constricting as the shell that shackled her form and thoughts, always pushing inwards, imposing on her ever-diminishing world. So different from before, and yet the time remained, mocking as with every second it stretched in front of her - what gave it the right to claim its sovereignty, when hers had been so cruelly taken?


End file.
